Dai-Shinra
Dai-Shinra(大神羅), also called Shinra Nui, was the main ruling body of Ankoku Nui in Prologus: Bionic Fantasy, and then the main antagonistic force of Bionic Fantasy. They are an off-planet sect of the Shinra Electric Power Company that quickly grew and surpassed it's parent company thanks to technologies and sciences obtained from the Matoran Universe, Sorcentra, and Spira. History The organization was supposedly already in existence by the time humans made settlement on Ankoku Nui. Seeking to condition his people into a hardened, battle hungry society that would help him conquer other planets, the Choujintei secretly turned whatever few Matoran, bar Crono, who survived his attack on their now conquered home, into Shadow Matoran, setting them loose on the populace to justify the conception of a military police division of Dai-Shinra, Dai-SOLDIER. Dai-Shinra was actually established by Scryptorek after he brought humans from Gaia, Sorcentra, and Spira to Ankoku Nui to replace the Matoran as the planet's dominant species. Disguising himself as the Choujintei to keep the Makuta Brotherhood secret, Scryptorek commissioned the construction of three mobile Mako Reactors to suck the planet's energy out and use it to achieve godhood, as well as the Fatal Age Terminator Engine to fool the human populace that the Shadow Matoran unleashed a plague to kill them all, giving them a "just" reason to discriminate and commit genocide on another race of their sapience level. Teridax's ability to communicate with Gainaz, despite the massive distance between Ankoku Nui and Aqua Magna, suggests that Teridax is aware of Dai-Shinra's activities, yet leaves Scryptorek to his own devices while Teridax concentrates on his own diabolical schemes. Once Jikanmu destroys the F.A.T.E. and exposes the Choujintei's true nature, many of the Dai-Shinra members desert the company to join the Toa's insurgence, prompting Scryptorek to create the Vahkshi as his new servants, up until his and Dai-Shinra's final destruction by the Toa Metru and Toa Luminus. Members * Scryptorek, a.k.a. Choujintei (leader) † * Dai-SOLDIER (later replaced by Vahkshi) ** Hairo Washi (general/captain/commander) † Activities and Corporate Culture Aside from maintaining an energy monopoly and control over Ankoku Nui's human population and it's societal, infrastructural, educational, and political aspects, as well as dealing in genetic engineering and space exploration, and concealing many atrocities and acts of despotism committed since its rise to power, Dai-Shinra also wishes to expand it's influence to other planets and star systems until it encompasses all in existence. Scryptorek dabbled in such nepotistic endeavors by creating an android named Zonan, and married her off to alien royalty, only to have her suitors assassinated or killed in "accidents" in order to repeat the process over again. In regards to their spacefaring ventures, Dai-Shinra operated under orders not to make themselves known to societies unless the Choujintei deems them worthy of annexing into his empire. Any planets with civilizations that are deemed too "primitive" or "underdeveloped" are off limits to Dai-Shinra operatives, and marked for destruction by means made to look like natural disasters. Last but not least, the company members are required to worship the Choujintei as a supreme god and abide by his unflinching belief that morality and law should only apply to mortals; that the highest authorities, be they gods or not, are allowed to be exempt from the very ethics and principles they preach and enforce unto their subjects, even to the point of pure hypocrisy. Due to this "history is written by the winners" philosophy, they are required to do everything in their collective power and effort to ensure the Choujintei rules for all eternity, no matter how badly such actions would violate their individual moral codes and hurt everyone around them. Development GokaiWhite had many ideas on how to bring back the Shinra company and/or the Makuta Brotherhood as the main antagonists of Bionic Fantasy, like uniting select members of both groups that are still evil even after their respective group's defeats. He eventually decided to conceive Dai-Shinra as it's own group, but still heavily tied to the Makuta and Shinra as one of the latter's darkest secrets, not unlike Deepground, which was defeated before the story of Bionic Fantasy begins. Etymology and Symbolism The "Dai"(大) prefix and the "Nui" suffix are japanese and Matoran, respectively, for "great", making both names of the organization translate to "Great Shinra", showing how it has come to be greater, and more vile, than the old Shinra company. With Dai-Shinra having the same symbolic meaning of it's parent company, the Makuta who created it, like the rest of his race, seeks to rule over "all of creation" like a god. Bearing Bionic Fantasy's "anti-corrupt authoritarianism" themes in mind, Dai-Shinra's idea of fatalism, their approach to establishing connections with select planets, and covering up their destruction of other planets as the inhabitants destroying themselves, are meant to channel GokaiWhite's strong distaste for (fictional) foreign policies(like the "Prime Directive") that forbid intervention in the affairs and natural history of certain planets, even when said planet's native lifeforms are in mortal danger. Trivia * Dai-Shinra is named with the villainous Dai-Shocker organization from Kamen Rider in mind. Both are similar in concept, but the key difference is that Dai-Shocker had many previous Kamen Rider villains in it's ranks and supposedly already surpassed it's namesake by the time of it's in-context formation, while Dai-Shinra was just an initially small subsidiary of old Shinra without any of it's notable personnel directly or indirectly involved, but still became at least just as powerful in less than half the time. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:GokaiWhite Category:Antagonists Category:Villains